


SUDDENLY, It Things

by poieart, softidiot



Category: Family Feud (TV), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Suite Life on Deck, david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Daddywise, Daddywise is the best dad fight me about it, Dimension Travel, F/F, Family Feud - Freeform, Found Family, Lucas #1 ally turned bicon, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Multi, My mommy won't buy me david dobrik merch, Narcissism, Richie and Mike (which one???) hate each other, Richie being vulnerable to Mike (which one???), Richie cussing, Suite Life on Deck (canon connection), it x stranger things, possible Daddywise/Ted development later on (eye emoji)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poieart/pseuds/poieart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softidiot/pseuds/softidiot
Summary: While the Stranger Things gang plays their favorite game, Dragons in the Dungeons, in Mike's basement, they get some strange visitors from another dimension.Romance!?





	1. Dragons in the Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softidiot/gifts).



> Hey guys owo, this is my first time publishing a fic so please be kind!!!
> 
> Big shout-out to my co-author/beta-reader SOFTIDIOT (i think?) who bullied me when I was a dumbass and couldn't spell similar XD
> 
> (UPDATE: ACTUALLY NO SHOUTOUT TO SOFTIDIOT BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T CATCH THE FACT THAT I SPELLED SUDDENLY AS SUDDENDLY)

Richie was sitting on his porch. Then, SUDDENLY, a portal opened and he was SNATCHED by…

 

ELEVEN FROM HIT NETFLIX TV SERIES STRANGER THINGS!!?!??

 

Michael Wheeler was playing his favorite role-playing game, Dragons in the Dungeons, with his five best friends: Will, Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Elevens. 

El was playing as the lead person who, like, runs the game and tells the people what the dice roles have to be thing. It was her first time doing it, so everyone was feeling a little nervous owo.

“Mike (Stranger Things),” El said, while staring up very aggressively, like she do. “Do you want to role for a companion or try to fight the Demonoplious by yourself?”

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I’ll role for a companion” Mike (Stranger Things) replied.

Everyone at the table was feeling really awkward because Eleven was really bad at being the lead person who, like, runs the game and tells the people what the dice roles have to be. No one wanted to say anything though, because they didn’t want to be rude.

 

Mike (Stranger Things) rolled the eighty-sided die and it landed on side sixty-nine. 

“Congratulations, Mike (Stranger Things)” Eleven said, with a smile. “You’ve gained a companion.”

SUDDENLY, a flash of white light filled the Wheeler’s basement, though not bright enough to wake Mr. Wheeler where he was sleeping on the recliner chair in the TV room, with an episode of family feud—with the old host, not Steve Harvey, which means the show is significantly WORSE than how it is now, which I guess isn’t the worst thing because they really don’t know what they’re missing yet, but whenever I try to rewatch old family feud episodes I can’t stand that old HACK judge, whatever his name is… so I’m always grateful to listen to Steve Harvey’s quips during the show because I understand what we, as the family feud fandom, have gained from having Steve Harvey host the current season of the show, but again, I can’t blame Mr. Wheeler from watching this judge because he didn’t yet know the wondrous embrace of Steve Harvey’s soothing voice—on, when RICHIE from the It movie/novel/mini-series appeared!!!

“AHHHH” said Will Byers.

“AHHHH” said Lucas Sinclair.

“AHHHH” said Dustin Henderson.

“AHHHH” said Mad Max (anyone know her last name?).

“Uh, okay?” said Mike (Stranger Things).

Poor Richie had landed on their Dragons in the Dungeons board and had his glasses knocked off, so he couldn’t see or feel his back. :(

“Um, El, what the heckie did you do?” said Will, while handing Richie his glasses, having been the first one to calm down because he was the best and had been through so much shit that nothing really phased him too much any more (we stan, not from It XD).

“UHGUHGSJBGHBA WHERE THE FUCK AM I???????” Richie yelled from atop the table.

“What does ‘fuck’ mean?” El asked Max, her girlfriend who was sitting beside her.

“You have got to be kidding me, queen…” Max replied.

“Uh, Mike (Stranger Things), dude… why does your companion, look exactly like you?” Dustin questioned.

“Man, why’s he have to go and mess up our board.” Lucas asked, crossing his arms.

But Richie and Mike (Stranger Things) were too lost in each other eyes to hear any of them. 

Mike (Stranger Things) had been feeling distraught ever since El had dumped him to date Max, him and Lucas had talked about it together. Lucas had taken it much better than Mike (Stranger Things), going as far to help establish Hawkins High School’s first gay straight alliance club and going to Indiana pride with them last summer. Mike (Stranger Things) hadn’t known what to do with himself. Everyone that he knew was sitting in this room right know and he didn’t want to date any of them, until this mysterious, yet familiar stranger fell from his ceiling and onto his Dragons in the Dungeons board.

Richie was having a similar experience, but for completely different reasons. All his life, Richie thought he could never fall in love, because everyone around him was too goddamn fucking ugly. But SUDDENLY, the most beautiful person he had ever seen was thrust right in front of his face and there WASN’T a mirror in the way this time. 

“What’s you’re name?” Mike (Stranger Things) asked, ignoring all the noise coming from his friends as the world faded into the background.

“Richie,” Richie said. “And yours must be beautiful uwuwuwu.”

Mike (Stranger Things) BLUSHED a flaming red color, comparable to Flaming Hot Cheetos™.

“Um, actually it’s Mike (Stranger Things).” Mike (Stranger Things) looked shyly down.

“What did you say?” Richie asked flatly, still lying on his back on top of the Dragons in the Dungeons board.

SUDDENLY, the room felt cold. 

“M-Mike (S-Stranger T-Things)” Mike (Stranger Things) repeated.

SUDDENLY, a flash of white light filled the Wheeler’s basement, though not bright enough to alert Ms. Wheeler who was taking a bubble bath in the upstairs master bath, reading her favorite chapter from her favorite steamy romance novel—which, actually, was the SAME one from the season three, episode twelve Suite Life on Deck “Senior Ditch Day” that aired on October 22nd 2010, the one that the teacher reads when Cody and Bailey (let’s talk about these two for a second, they very obviously were meant for each other but I feel like they were always breaking up and getting back together and honestly, I don’t think that leads to a very healthy relationship, like just look at Trisha and Jason from David Dobrik’s vlogs, they’re constantly breaking up and exploiting their fights on Youtube because they know it gets those sweet adscene dollars, anyways…) are determined not to skip school on senior ditch day in order to keep their perfect attendance records— when Mike (It) appeared, landing right on top of Richie on the Dragons in the Dungeons board.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, make sure to tune in next week when the sage continues with more characters joining the party lololololololololololololol


	2. Richie's Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama begins to form as the newest cast member of SUDDENLY, It Happens appears. 
> 
> Read to find out more 0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm SO FRICKEN EMBARRASSED that NO ONE told me that I had spelled SUDDENLY wrong in the fic title. 
> 
> So big shoutout to one of my most dedicated readers, Sydney. SHOUTOUT TO YOU SYDNEY. Keep up the great work!

Mike (It) was on his farm, helping the pigs and the cows roll around in the mud. It was their favorite thing to do to relieve stress after eating and shitting all day but it was a real chore for Mike (It). (please appreciate my farm research yee yee)

“Yee yee,” Mike said sadly, staring up at the sky. It was cloudy that day, so it looked like a grey wall but horizontal, maybe more like a smooth grey ceiling. After the death of his parents, working on the family farm just wasn’t the same. Usually his mom would put the pigs and the cows in the mud and all Mike (It) had to do was plow the fields. It was like he finished his favorite TV series on Netflix, Stranger Things, all over again. Something he yearned to have again, but just couldn’t. Just like his parents T-T 

SUDDENLY, the sky looked more like a red-ish, yellow popcorn ceiling (or horizontal wall) and Mike (It) was zapped out of existence… and transported to a DIFFERENT DIMENSION!!!

 

When Mike (It) landed on the Dragons in the Dungeons board, it was soft and warm like mash potato in some parts, but then a sharp elbow was digging into his lower back like our mom’s elbow, so fricken pointy!!! Like one of us will just be standing there and then we’re knocked BREATHLESS by the pointiest elbow to have ever existed! It’s like she purposely walks around with her elbows sticking out in order to maintain a perfect one and a half foot radius around her body because if you come too close you will be impaled by those knife sharpened elbows. NOT SWAGGY. Anyways, imagine Mike (It) is having a similar type of elbow jab into his lower back.

Richie groaned in pain as all of his frienemy’s weight landed right on his elbow.

Mike (It), being the smarter one in the ‘friendship’, instantly sat up, choosing not to lie around on the table waiting for someone ELSE to fall through the ceiling and land on him. All his weight was now centered on Richie’s stomach. 

“Oh my god!” Mike (It) yelled, paying no mind to the squishy cushion under him. “Are you Will Byers!?”

All the Stranger Things gang was acting much more rationally to this new falling kid. One falling kid was surprising but by the second one, they figured it was just another strange thing (lol) Hawkins was doing. And they all turned to Will, wondering if he accidentally summoned this new kid, since he was still gaining control of his psionic/psychic powers (anyone know the difference???). 

“Ummm, yeah? Who are you?” Will asked, shifting awkwardly in his chair, tucking some of his bowl cut hair behind his ear. He hadn’t changed it since middle school because it worked well enough. He was shoved in lockers every once and a while or had his head dunked in the toilet because of his hair, but it was such a simple cut that it was always easy to fix in a snitch :).

“Dude! You’re my favorite character from Stranger Things!” Mike (It) rested his chin on his hands, smiling so his one, singular dimple showed. “I loved your arch in season four when you defeated the monster by coming out. It was… so powerful! You gave me the strength to come out to the scarecrow in my cornfield.”

Max turned to Eleven and whispered, “Uh, has he been stalking us?” 

Will blushed, tucking the other side of his bowl cut hair behind his ear. Now he looked like that kid from that one vine where his ears are sticking out of the sweatshirt hoodie and the audio is like aAWOOLll. “Oh you’re too sweet.”

Mike (It) swooned.

“Dude, what the FUCK!?” Richie yelled from his place underneath Mike (It). 

The moment between Mike (It) and Will was swiftly broken, as Richie went Sicko Mode and pushed Mike (It) off the Dragons in the Dungeons’ board. 

“aaAAHGGGGHHGHGGHHGHH” Richie screamed, like SammyclassicSonicfan.

“So epic,” Mike (Stranger Things) whispered.

“Dude…” Dustin said, elbowing Mike (Stranger Things). “Don’t be so thirsty for your clone, man. It’s kinda creepy.”

“Come on,” Lucas replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not that weird…”

“Um, no, it’s like… some incest thing, but like one-hundred times more gross,” Max said, holding Eleven’s hand, because gay.

“GUYS!” Will yelled over the conversation, designating it for another time. “WE KINDA HAVE A PROBLEM!”

Everyone then focused their attention on Richie and Mike (It) as they were verbally brawling with each other, though it was quickly escalating to a full fight (OMG).

“YOU’RE JUST A STUPID FARM-BOY! I BET YOU WERE PUTTING YOUR COWS AND PIGS IN THE MUD RIGHT BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!” Richie screamed from atop the table, he liked feeling tall. He hasn’t grown an inch since the summer of 1989. Which is technically the current summer in the Stranger Things dimension, but of course the It kids don’t know that yet. (a certain…daddy may be showing up soon…)

“AT LEAST I’M NOT A PUSSY LIKE YOU,” Mike (It) yelled back viciously, undisturbed by Richie’s false height because Richie was standing on the table. “I FOUGHT PENNYWISE WITH MY TWO BARE HANDS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!”

“TAKE THAT BACK! I DID THAT FOR STAN’S OWN GOOD! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF”

Mike (It) was at his breaking point, so he started to punch Richie’s knees, which were eye-level to him because Richie was standing on the table. But Richie would just squirm out of the way and occasionally try to kick at him. The whole time, the two would mumble short insults at each other.

The Stranger Things kids all watched, confused. The two seemed angry at each other, but they were such shit fighters that it almost seemed like a big practical joke.

Richie kicked Mike (It) in the shoulder and the fighting came to a halt. 

“You know what. I’m leaving.” Mike (It) turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

“WHERE ARE YOU GONNA GO, BITCH!? WE’RE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!” Richie yelled at his frienemy’s retreating back. Crossing his arms from atop the table.

“I’ll follow him,” Will said to his friends. “We’ll probably just stay at my house, I’ll call you when I’m home.”

“Alright man. Stay safe,” Lucas gave him a shoulder pat, that made Will flinch a little because he wasn’t the most buff guy.

Will left with a little wave as he followed the thundering footsteps up the stairs.

There was a long silence in the Wheeler’s basement, as all the Stranger Things gang watched as the Mike (Stranger Things) clone was fuming from their Dragons in the Dungeons board that was on top of the table. Max was shaking her head, wondering how all teenage boys were so emotionally stunted.

After the pregnant pause, Richie turned around.

“See! This is why I don’t like guys named Mike!” 

SUDDENLY, a flash of white light filled the Wheeler’s basement, though not bright enough to annoy Nancy Wheeler, who was home visiting from college for a break—and let me tell you! she needs that goddamn break from college, like at the beginning of this semester I was taking sixteen semester hours, which like is completely reasonable…BUT all my stupid classes assigned five thousand pages of readings each night and like I have shit to do sometimes, like writing this amazing fic for all you lovely readers uwu, but anyways, I gotta tell you about my French Comics class… you may be like ‘oh but why would you take FRENCH comics, when you don’t even speak French?’ and like 1) why do you know that about me and 2) it was comics in ENGLISH so I was just excited to be reading comics for a class and discussing them in a cute little small group but NOOOOO apparently we have to read like ten volumes for class and then AT LEAST two EXTRA comics from this long list of random albums that JAN [pronounced yawn] (don’t get me started on JAN) reserved at the library and THEN I would have to write like five papers, do a presentation, MAKE a comics strip, and TRANSLATE A FUCKING FRENCH COMIC like HELLO this is NOT what I fucking signed up for, I just wanted to have a fun elective and instead I had to drop that bitch like a hot microwave pizza, anyways, Nancy, queen, enjoy your break—when Eddie and Ben appeared.

Crushing Richie and his table under their weight.

Eleven turned to Max, her girlfriend. “Is this… Epic?”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghetti-o 
> 
>  
> 
> OoO TUNE IN NEXT WEEK OoO


	3. Trash Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets will be revealed as things (Stranger Things lol) being to build in the Wheeler's basement. Questions will be asked and answered in this weeks edition of SUDDENLY, It Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, this chapter was hella hard to write but we hope you enjoy it! It's longer than my assignment for my actual creative writing class so have fun OwO
> 
> this chapter shoutout goes to CHASINGSHADOWS, thanks for being our first comment and threatening us to continue writing this fic uwu

“My home skillet biscuit, where the frick are Richie and Mike (It)?” Ben asked, as he stared wistfully into the stream in front of him. 

“Why the fuck would I know, bitch?” Eddie replied, kicking the ground, sending bits of dirt and grass flying into the stream.

(Hey y’all, I know you may be asking yourself, “Why did Ben and Eddie notice Mike (It) and Richie’s disappearance? Where are Bev, Bill, and Stan?” And your answer is, 2) Ben and Eddie wanted to hang out alone together by a small stream for fun okay. Guys being dudes, y’know and 1) In the It™ universe a few days have past, while only about an hour in the Stranger Things™ universe has past, if you’ve ever seen hit animated movie Into the Spider-Verse™ you should know that Spider Gwen gets sent back a week earlier in time while Peter B. Parker gets sent back after Peter Parker was killed. It works kinda like that but opposite. All the It kids are getting sent back to the same moment from different periods on the timeline. If they ever get back home they’ll arrive back in the equivalent amount of time that has pasted in the Stranger Things™ universe, i.e if three month have passed in Stranger Things™ universe, then the It kids will arrive three months into the It™ universe from the point that the first person who got transported disappeared) 

SUDDENLY, an invisible force pushed the two of them forward, head first into the stream and they were RIPPED from their universe.

 

The pile of boys were laying on Mike (Stranger Things)’s basement floor, soaking wet. 

A sorrowful voice sounded from beneath the newcomers, “M-my table!” Richie said, voice shaking with sadness. After everything that had happened this past hour, Richie thought the table he had claimed for himself would become his saving grace. The one to comfort him in these trying times. The one to hold him up when he was feeling down. The one to care for him when it was Richie against the world.

“Oh my god, how many more boys are going to fall through the ceiling…” Max said, rolling her eyes, while holding hands with her girlfriend Eleven. 

“Baby, baby, are you okay?” Dustin said, getting on his knees and shaking the boy—who was now SUDDENLY dry— that was laying on top of the boy pile, his head rolled back and eyes closed.

“What the FUCK did you just say to me, asshole!” The boy, who we know to be Eddie “Trash-Mouth” Kaspbrak, yelled. As he sat up SUDDENLY. Putting his fists up to fight.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!” Dustin said putting his hands up in defense. “I learned it in CPR class, bitch. I was saving your life.”

“It was kinda weird that you called him ‘Baby’ though,” Lucas said.

“I’m no baby, dumbass!” Eddie yelled.

“He does look like a baby,” Eleven said to Max.

“Shut up you bald bitch. My name is Eddie,” Eddie said, his words laced with misogyny.

“Yo, man, you gotta stop calling people bitch. It’s really offensive to women. Especially when you, a man, are saying it to them. You may think it’s just a simple word, but it’s actually a sign of a larger systemic problem, where men casual oppress women by belittling their feelings by reducing them to a curse word.” Dustin said.

“My table,” Richie moaned in sorrow.

A silence hung in the air as Richie mourned his table from beneath the pill of boys. They could hear the smallest noises echo throughout the cramped space, the clock ticking, the tears pouring out Richie’s eyes. It was creating a very awkward atmosphere.

“Wow…” Eddie said softly, for the first time in his life. “You’re so right. I never fucking thought of it that way. You’re pretty smart for a dumbass”

“Um, thanks?” Dustin said, extending his hand for Eddie to take.

Once, standing, Eddie finally noticed Dustin’s cute little cheeks when the boy smiled at him.

“You know, you’re a cute little fucker,” Eddie said.

“Oh! Haha,” Dustin blushed. “Thank you uwu.”

But, SUDDENLY, from behind them, Lucas and Ben—who had been perviously lying on his back under Eddie and on top of Richie, truly the worst place to be in the sandwich— made eye contact for the very first time. And universes were bursting between them in the small space, angelic choirs singing in praise echoed around the walls, and the rest of the noise—Eddie’s swears and Richie’s sobs—faded away.

“AND YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW, LIFE CAN BE BEAUTIFUL! YOU HOPE, YOU DREAM. YOU PRAY, AND YOU GET YOUR WAY! ASK ME HOW IF FEELS, LOOKING LIKE HELL ON WHEELS! MY GOD IT’S BEAUTIFUL! I MIGHT BE BEAUTIFUL! AND WHEN YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL… IT’S A BEAUTIFUL FRICKEN DAY!” The two burst into harmony, singing the song Beautiful from hit 2010 musical, Heathers. 

Lucas and Ben grasped hands, staring deeply into one another’s eyes, lost in their depths.

“Hi, my name is Ben,” Ben said.

“Ben, huh, I could’ve sworn your name was Prince Charming. I’m Lucas,” Lucas replied.

“Let’s date,” they said in unison.

“Hell yeah,” whispered Max, happy that her ex was becoming the Bi King he was meant to be.

Mike (Stranger Things), however, was having a much worse time in the corner, by himself. Heartbroken over his quick falling in love and subsequent rejection. He wondered why, Richie would reject him so harshly. At the end of last chapter he said something about the other Mike (It) guy being the reason he wouldn’t date Mike (Stranger Things). But that didn’t make any sense. How could someone have such resentment towards someone just because of something as simple as a name. Mike (Stranger Things) curled into himself further wishing he could turn into a bowling ball. At least then he would have some purpose.

Richie, on the other hand, was raging now that both boys had gotten off of him. He clutched the two of the table legs close to his chest, wanting to protect what little property he had left in this hellscape of a world.

Ben was trying to approach Richie slowly, trying to stop him from swinging the table legs violently around. He had almost hit Ben’s boyfriend Lucas and that was NOT about to fly with him, home skillet.

Ben looked like Chris Pratt in that one scene of Jurassic World, with the Raptors y’know—I don’t know it, I’ve never seen the movie, all I know is that one scene and that the Love Simon is in that movie but he’s playing a straight angsty kid instead of a gay angsty kid. “Come on, Richie, calm down. It’s us. We’re your friends.”

“Damn, this asshole has really fucking lost it,” Eddie said, crossing his arms.

“Fuck ALL OF YOU!” Richie yelled, backing further into the corner, towards the tent blanket that Eleven used to live in all those years ago that was still set up from some reason, idk nostalgia maybe?

“Fuck YOU asshole, for getting a boyfriend in two FUCKING seconds,” Richie yelled at Ben.

“Woah, man, calm down,” Eddie said, stepping towards towards his BFF for life.

“And you!” Richie pointed at Eddie. “You know what, I’m gonna say it. I DON’T CARE THAT YOU BROKE YOUR ELBOW!”

Silence hung in the room.

“F-FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW I’M SENSITIVE ABOUT THAT!” Eddie yelled, tears in his eyes, remembering the pain of having his elbow broken.

Richie ignored Eddie and turned towards the stairs, yelling, “AND ESPECIALLY FUCK YOU MIKE (IT)! GOING OFF WITH THAT BOWL CUT BITCH!” 

Richie stormed into the somehow-still-standing tent, still gripping his two table legs in his hands.

“Oh. So that’s what this is about…” Ben said, shaking his head.

The Stranger Things gang—minus Will, who was with Mike (It) and minus Mike (Stranger Things) who was in his feelings up in the other corner of the room, the one without the tent—all looked at each other.

“Uh, mind explaining?” Dustin asked.

“Those two fuckers used to date,” Eddie said, arms crossed as the sound of Richie’s sobs echoed in the background.

“Yeah,” Ben added, his voice much more soothing. “They had a pretty bad break-up…”

SUDDENLY, a flash of white light filled the Wheeler’s basement, though not bright enough to stir Holly Wheeler, who was taking a nap—lucky, bitch… I haven’t napped in week because I’ve had so much homework, like I did this whole paragraph essay but I did it on the wrong thing so I have to REWRITE it this weekend and NO ONE fucking knows what the FUCK Charles Dickens is talking about, like we get it, you’re trying to be a cool edgy teen even though you have eight kids, like stop talking about Jerry for five pages, because what the fuck is Jerry supposed to do, he’s just drunk all the time and it just adds to the amount of pages that I have to read and that ultimately prevents me from taking a nap all because Charles Dickens can’t shut his FUCKING FACE for two seconds about the most useless character ever, JERRY (not at you, our neighbor Jerry, we love you uwu, even though you’re secretly a government spy sent to keep an eye on us… and I fell in front of your house twice because you didn’t ice the sidewalk but whatever…) anyways, Charles Dickens has been foreshadowing the French Revolution for like four chapters now and we’re still following Jerry even though he has NOTHING to do with the Revolution, and I can never take a FUCKING NAP!— and…

The basement door swung open, “Hey guys.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhoh betcha didn't see that coming ;)


	4. Daddywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special arrives in the SUDDENLY, It Things universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we're sorry we missed last week, but this chapter is super short so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter's shoutout goes to SAPPHICTITAN! Thanks for leaving the funny comment on chapter one, we really appreciate it!

Bev, Bill, and Stan were all sitting in an abandoned barn, because they were edgy teens. Everything was falling apart, like their lives. So far, Richie, Eddie, Ben, and Mike (It) had all disappeared and they weren’t sure what to do about it. Instead of being productive, they were throwing rocks around because what else was there to do in the 1990s. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you guys. What else am I supposed to do all summer if you’re the only two I get to hang out with.” Bev said, chucking a particularly heavy rock at the metal door and sending a loud banging throughout the barns wooden walls. Full of angst. 

“Okay…” Bill and Stan mumbled glancing at each other. Throwing much smaller rocks at the wall with their weak arms.

SUDDENLY, the rocks on the floor began to rumble, shaking up all those rocks. (First line written by Softidiot, thank you so much for the contribution!) 

“What the shit?” Bev said before being swallowed by the floor.

Everything in the barn went silent. 

“W-well,” Bill said to Stan. “At least she isn’t st-stuck with us anymore.”

 

The basement door swung open, “Hey guys.”

All the Stranger Things and It kids (expect for Richie and Mike (Stranger Things)) looked up at Bev’s silhouette in the doorway.

“Finally, a girl!” Max shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

“Bev?” Ben said, squinting up at the stairs.

“LOL, yeah.” Bev started to walk down to the basement. “I landed in this random kitchen and I heard your voices so I decided to come down. I’ve been stuck with Bill and Stan for the past four days.”

“Oh my fucking god. How did you survive?” Eddie asked.

Bev shrugged. “Threw some rocks in a barn, y’know, the usual.”

Eleven and Max saw Bev and Knew.

“Would you like to be our girlfriend?” Eleven asked.

Bev turned. “LOL, me?”

Max and Eleven nodded in unison. 

“LOL, sure!”

Now they were all holding hands.

“Oh, by the way, who are you guys?” Bev asked.

“I’m Max and this is Eleven. The boys are Dustin, Lucas, and Mike (Stranger Things).”

“Hm, Mike (Stranger Things), huh? That must be why Richie is crying in that fort right now.” Bev turned to Ben and Eddie. “Is Mike (It) here? I really hope they didn’t fight too bad.”

All the Stranger Things kids awkwardly shifted on their feet. 

“Actually, they fought pretty bad before the rest of you guys got here. Mike (It) left with our friend Will about an hour ago.” Dustin said.

“Damn.” Bev said.

“Yeah,” Lucas sighed.

“Let’s fucking go to sleep before Bill and Stan fall through the ceiling. I’ll need all my damn energy to deal with those two.” Eddie said.

“Cheers to that, bro.” Bev said, fist-bumping Eddie.

“Awe, come one guys. No need to be so mean about it…” Ben said, holding hands with his boyfriend Lucas.

As the Stranger Things and It kids all got into their sleeping bags, wearing earplugs so they wouldn’t have to hear to clashing mix of Richie and Mike’s (Stranger Things) sobs. However, the air began to shift as all of the teens started to have a collective dream.

Red balloons were scattered all over the place. A squeaking old door started to move, echoing in the ears of all the teens. They couldn’t see each other but their fears were all mixing together into one big soup of teenage fear. They fear the usual stuff: death, life, homework, weed, parents, authority, the internet, Mike (It) (although that’s just Richie, the pussy), and middle schoolers. In the distance they heard a laugh. Familiar but horrifying all the same. Through the woods they could see a pale white face peaking through the trees, his large red smile lifting his cheeks to his ears. 

“D-Daddywise,” Richie said, still clutching the leg of his table with tears running down his cheeks.

Everyone startled awake. 

“Uh fucking oh,” Eddie said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOoOOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOOooOoOoooOoOOoooooOooOooOOooOoooo


End file.
